


How NOT to write a reveal fic

by Aeroway



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Finds Out, Magic Revealed, Meta, Parody, rant, salt and shade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:45:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeroway/pseuds/Aeroway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says. Take note of the tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How NOT to write a reveal fic

**Author's Note:**

> Certain tropes in the Merlin fanfiction community have the tendency to become overused or cliche, and with the amount of reveal fics I've read, it all sorta just ... blends together. That said, this isn't meant to be taken too seriously. I just become a bit ranty and cynical when I read fanfiction for too long.

Arthur and Merlin are hunting in the forest or at a banquet. *insert banter here.*

Bandits/evil sorcerers/magical creatures attack and threaten Arthur's life! Arthur, despite being a practiced swordsman and skilled hunter, is unable to defend himself for some reason!

Merlin selflessly uses magic to save Arthur, at the cost of revealing himself.

Arthur cries "BETRAYAL!" and imprisons/exiles/executes Merlin.

Arthur becomes moody and remorseful after talking to the Knights/Gwen/Gaius and learning about all the things Merlin did to defend Camelot.

Arthur, being the BEST KING IN THE HISTORY OF ALBION, comes to the conclusion to _generously_ and _selflessly_ forgive Merlin's "betrayal".

Merlin is released from the dungeons/returns from exile/comes back from the dead and is reunited with Arthur.

Instead of apologizing for any actions, Arthur demeans Merlin as a sign of "affection". _This is not an abusive relationship. Nope, not at all._

*insert gratuitous sex scene if slash (which, let's be honest, it probably is)*

Around the same time, by _sheer coincidence_ , Camelot suddenly goes to war against Morgana/neighboring kingdom and needs Merlin's help to prevail.

Merlin unleashes his power to fight for Camelot, because nothing says "acceptance" like using magic as a deadly weapon!

Magic is legalized again, yay? There is no fallout from this whatsoever.


End file.
